The Crazy House
by xXxSkyStellarxXx
Summary: Max gets sent to a group home at the age of fifteen. Not for any normal reason, but because she's mentally ill! Watch as she goes through her trying to fight schizophrenia, finding love and whats this on super powers?
1. Welcome to the Crazy House

Everything before the major accident is kinda blurry.

I remember seeing thingsaround my house, and my mom and dad not believing me, and thinking

I had gone crazy.

That is, until they were attacked.

_**Flashback:**_

_I walked upstairs to my room. A large, homemade, chocolate chip cookie in my left hand, and my teddy bear in my right._

_I mean, its normalfor the average 8 year old to like sweets and stuff right? It seems like nothing else in my life is normal._

_I turn the corner when I see __**it.**__ And by it, I mean this ghost that has been haunting me ever since I was two._

_It smiles at me, its grin seemingly spreading across his face, almost up to his ears._

_He called himself Dr. Gunther Hagan, and I was his best patient. I didn't like that._

_He turned around and ran down the hall, me hot on his heels._

_He bursts into my mother's room, and towers over her sleeping body. _

_I know whats in his head before he does it._

_"NO!" I scream, running over._

_But its too late. She's been taken over, and she rises up from the bed. _

_I cry out, "MOMMY NO! PLEASE FIGHT MOMMY"_

_She doesn't respond, she just jumps out of the window, being possessed by the unholy being._

_**Flashback Over**_

I woke up with a start in an unfamiliar car. Soon I begin to recognize it as my mind begins to work with more sense and rationality.

After that night, my dad came home to me shaking in fear, crying my eyes out. Apparently, I just kept whispering, "She's dead. She's dead. She's Dead. DEAD" Over and over, until my dad found out what I was babbling about.

For four years, I lived in fear of everything. I didn't know if you were you, or somebody else inside of you.

My dad finally got fed up and sent me to the Psych ward in the hospital, where I stayed for the past three years of my life. I guess my case was too unique to handle, so they're sending me on this experimental project.

I will be living in a group home with other teenagers with mental disorders. They want to see if me being in a more relaxed, stable, and familiar enviornment will be beneficial to my "growth" as they call it.

Anne, the head supervisor there, is driving me there at this instant, going on a wild tangent about how "safe and comfortable it is there' and how "I will feel more at home" and "I will make so many friends"

I just hope they have chocolate chip cookies there. I've spent three years without them and I have been suffering serious withdrawl symptoms. I hope they taste like my mo-

I shouldn't really thinka bout that now should I?

During my inner musings, I didn't realise that we had pulled up to the house.

It was called the Institute for Higher Living, and if you ask me, that sounds more like a corporte building than a place to house children with serious issues.

It looked like a normal house though. Pretty big and spacious too. A nice contrast to the small prision like room I was confined to at the Ward.

It was also in the country side. I have never been to this part of Virginia, and frankly I think it looks beautiful.

Anne led me into the house. It seemed like a normal two story house. The foyer, stairs at the side and a living room.

There were teens, all lined up at the the foyer. Almost as if it was a boot camp.

The First one was African-American, and had long hair to her shoulders, long eye-lashes and love fashion, clearly. Her outfit consisted of a white mini skirt with a brown heart on it, and her top was a brown long sleeve v-neck. Also she was wearing Ugg Boots.

The second one was a girl and had red hair and was smiling. She seemed pretty nice from what I can tell. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a grey top that had black stars on it with rinstones on some of the stars, and on top of that she had a black, silver,and white plaid shirt over that rolled up to the elbows and converse shoes. Black. I liked her style.

The third one was a boy with olive colored skin and had brown colored eyes. He was wearing a plain long sleeve black shirt rolled up to the elbows, and for pants he had on dark blue baggy jeans,also as for shoes he was wearing black Vans.

The last three looked alike. One was a girl with blond hair and blue eyes, she was wearing white skinnys with a pink tank top and had on pink flats. The second one was a boy that looked identical to the girl with blond with blue eyes, and he was wearing camo shorts with a brown short sleeved shirt. No shoes. The last one was a boy with straw-berry blond hair and light blue eyes, and was wearing a white T-shirt and regular blue jeans. He was the tallest out of all of them.

"Guys this is Maximum Ride and she will be staying with you for about a month so make it worth while!" Anne chirped. She made me sound like some type of temopary maid or something of the other.

"How about you introduce yourselves" Anne said. The African-American one said" Hi! I'm Nudge! And I love the colors pink and red. I love to shop and live to do make up! Hey! You would look good with make up! You have such pretty eyes! Did you put eye liner on them they look sooooo good! OH! You know what else is good? Candy! I love it but Anne says it will make me hyper! I don't know why she said that though because I am always hy-mph!"

The olive colored one said "Sorry. She can talk alot. Im Fang."

The red-head said(hey that rhymed!)"Hi Im Lissa and you do look so pretty!" Ugh. Perkiness. My weakness. Like Superman and kryptonite. The witch and water. The-Okay you got the point. Back to what I was saying. The two blond ones said at the same time" Hi. Me and him/her are twins. He/She is Angel/Gazzy." O-Kay. And the freakishly tall one said" 'Sup. Im Iggy and have a future dream of being a gangster yo!" Well, that was different, but a good different.

Anne then turned to me with the smile of the devil and said "Well, Maxine-"

"Maximum" I say, cutting her off before she could dig herself in a hole any deeper than she already has.

"Maximum, my apologies, but shouldn't you introduce yourself?"

I sigh, flipping my bang out of my eyes and say, "Hey, My name is Maximum Ride. Uhh, just came from the Ward, and don't touch my stuff. Okay?"

They all nodded understandingly, as if they knew what it was like to be in this position. They probably do, seeing as were all here for the same reason.

As I turned tot he kitchen to see if they have any cookies, a olive colored hand reaches out and grabs my arm, stopping me in my place.

I slowly turn around, hope for it to be something real, and drop my shoulders in relief when I see the guy who called himself Fang.

He looks down for a bit, then tilts his head up and quietly says,

"Welcome to the Crazy House"

**HALLO! Its been a long time I know, but I decided to start back up and also rewrite these chapters. They suck! This is the very first re-write so tell me what you think!**

***~*REVIEW*~*REVIEW*~*REVIEW*~*REVIEW*~*REVIEW*~*REVIEW*~*REVIEW*~*REVIEW*~*REVIEW*~*REVIEW*~*REVIEW*~*REVIEW*~*REVIEW*~*REVIEW*~*REVIEW*~*REVIEW*~*REVIEW*~*REVIEW*~*REVIEW*~*REVIEW*~*REVIEW*~*REVIEW*~*REVIEW*~*REVIEW*~*REVIEW*~*REVIEW*~*REVIEW*~*REVIEW*~*REVIEW*~*REVIEW*~*REVIEW*~*REVIEW*~***


	2. Ummmm WHAT!

Me no owns

* * *

It acutally wasn't that bad here. Though it may be from the fact that I was only here for 3 hours. But I really hit it off with Angel,Fang, and Iggy. The others I am still wary about. I found out a lot of things though. The dorms(or more like cells) were NOT co-ed but for some reason I was put in the boys dorms. I think it was from the fact that they thought I was a boy before I came here and made a spot available at the boy's place, or they might not have any room in the girls dorms(though I think this is not the case because there are only 3 now 4 girls here, but there are 3 dudes)

I have also learned the ages of all the teens :14, Fang:16, Iggy:16, Nudge:13, Angel:13, Gazzy: 13 and I am 15. I wonder if I will be excepted here.

* * *

**Fang POV:**

I wonder if the new girl is anything like us. We need more Super Naturals like us. We have died and we are desprate for more helpers.

Nudge can hack computers faster than you can say 'Cheese', and attracts metal. That can be helpful for when we go to the PH to fight.

Iggy and The Gazzy can build bombs out of virtually anything. And Iggy has a heightend sense oof hearing and touching. Good for watch.

Angel can read and control minds and see the powers somebody has-even if they dont know it themselves.

I have super strength. Good for fighting.

We all have high hearing, but Iggy's the best.

So Angel was the way we found out what Max can do: She can run at the speed of light, control the elements (lucky girl),has super hearing, also she can heal, and she can talk to ghosts.

But, you see they tell us that we don't have powers-they tell us it's a disorder that we need treated, but then they keep us at the group home till we crack. After that we get sent of to the PH where they kill us.

They know about the supernaturals. They try to kill us off. But me and the guys have a plan to sneak out tonight, to get more information about the creator of the house, how most of the super naturals die. And you know where we are going...

Were going to the Warehouse.

* * *

**Max POV:**

We finished having dinner and they encouraged us to drink our meds. I took one taste, grimiced, then pretended to drink it while I was pouring it onto the floor discreetly. The others just drank it like it was usual. But I didn't trust the Head Dogs of this place. They gave me the creeps.

After that little sha-bang I was in the Pass-Time Room with Gazzy. We were watching some show on Cartoon-Network about a cat and a mouse. I dont know either.

I looked to the right of the T.V and saw something faint like an outline of a person. I kept on staring at it until all the features were defined. It was slightly it looked like a young girl with red hair and was wearing an old-fashioned styled dress. When I realised what it was, my heart started to beat, sweat started to form on my brow, and it felt like I couldn't breathe. I took one deep breath and screamed at the top of my lungs,

"!"

* * *

**So, how bout it? I know it took me a while to update but this is all new to me and hard to keep up with my scheduale.**

**Iggy: Yeah. Your _soooooo_ busy.**

**Me: Le Gasp! Dont speak to me in that tone of voice!**

**Iggy: *Girly Voice* Wat-eva!**

**Me: *mutters* What am I gonna do with you? *shakes head* ANYWAY! Review!**


	3. Authors Note

**Hey. Sorry this is an authors note. But I havent been uploading lately because I have absolutley NO time. And im sick right now so I cant type without coughing then messing up a sentence but also there is a poll on my profile. ShouldI or should I not continue this story?**

**Also! I will probably update my **

**Me and Iggy XD **

**because I have absolutly no idea where this is going.**

**So On that note**

**Live. Laugh. Love. Bacon.**

**~xXxSkyStellarxXx~**


	4. Feeling Comfortable

**Wassup yall! Its xXxSkyStellarxXx here and I have returned from the dead!**

**Iggy: No really? *note the sarcasm***

**Me: Now now, no need for sarcasm.**

**And I would like to start by saying that I am really sorry for not updating in around a year. I have been caught up in school and other things and haven't had time to. So sorry.**

**AND ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Max POV:**

Ever since that last encounter with the 3rd kind (and not aliens) I have been living my past three months here in peace and harmony with the other kids here.

Yes, its been three months. That long.

I have grown really close to the other kids here. Angel, I treat her as my child, She has me wrapped around her little finger and its worse knowing that she knows it. (I don't think that sounded right, oh well)

"Max." That was Fang. The Fangster. The Fangalator. Okay Im gonna stop here before I get carried away.

"Yo" I said, with a nod of my head. That rhymed! Wow, I think Iggy's rubbing off on me.

" I need help" he said looking at me with intense dark brown orbs of- Snap out of it Max! Your only gonna be here for another 9 months then its to hec k with these people. Im never gonna see them again.

"With what caveman?" I replied snarkily. A smirk growing on my face. This is how me and his (his and I?) friendship went. We would tease each other but it would be kind of like a way to say we care about each other.

"Caveman?" He wondered aloud. A confused expression on his face. "I've never heard that one before"

"Well I mean-" I began, before Nudge barreled into the room, almost knocking Fang over.

"OHMIGOSHMAX!" she screamed. I knew what was coming and before I even had the time to get a Oh-My-Lord-Please-Don't-Start look on my face, she went on in the longest ramble I have ever heard from her yet. And this girl could talk!

"Guess what! I saw Lissa talkin' to the head queen bitch –pardon my French- Anne! And she looked satisfied! I wonder whats going on! Ohhhh if its something bad im gonna-" I stopped her right there before she got carried away.

" Nudge, im sure it was nothing. Probably just a conversation about clothes. You know Lissa." I gave her a knowing look.

"Yeah. It was probably nothing." She shrugged her shoulders and left the room, cool as a cucumber.

And, for the record, I was trying to reassure Nudge, But why did I get this nagging feeling in my stomach when I thought about what she told me?

* * *

I was in my room reading the Hunger Games (what? It's a good book) when I hear the loudspeaker say over the group home,

"Everyone, the time is 6:30. Please put whatever you were doing or working on away neatly and congregate in the Dining Hall for dinner. Please and thank you" I heard, in Anne's nasally voice.

I got up and adjusted my 'Live Free' t-shirt and strolled downstairs.

When I got there I was surprised to find my mother down there, waiting for me.

"Hello Maximum" she said very formally.

On the outside I was like "Wassup Mammy!"

But on the inside I was thinking "Who in the fresh hell is this bitch?"

I mean, not trying to call my mom a bitch or anything, but no one calls me Maximum. _SHE NEVER CALLED ME MAXIMUM!_

So I was drawn to the conclusion that she was an alien trapped in my mother's body. Oh yeah, facts.

"MOMMY!" Iggy screamed, throwing his arms around my mother- who I'd like to add never met him- and started to fake sob.

" Hello…strange child whom I've never met before" she said with a confused and slightly terrified look on her face.

"Don't worry mom, you'll get used to it." I told her, throwing an arm around her.

"I'd hate to interrupt this little reunion" Anne but in, disdain on her face " But I'd like to explain why is here"

"Alright, shoot" Gazzy said, a bored expression on his face as he picked at is fingernails.

" Well, I would be given the honor to tell you all that she will be our new nurse at the Group Home!" Anne said, a smile covering her earlier expression.

"WHAT!" everyone but me screamed.

"Starting tomorrow" Anne smirked and left the room.

What else can happen now? I thought, expecting this whole thing to worsen.

But only Lord knew that I would get my wish soon.

Very soon.

* * *

**So what do you think? Im I gave you kind of a filler after I have been gone for a year!**

**Iggy: Yea. Your in deep shit.**

**Me:No shit sherlock! Now pleaaaaaaseee plleeeeaaassseee pleeeeaaassseeee with cherries on top Review?**

**Thanks yall**

***~*xXxSkyStellarxXx**


	5. Time Is An Essential

**Yo Yo Yo!**

**Iggy: No, just….no.**

**Me: But-**

**Iggy: NO!**

**Me: Awwww. :'(**

**Welp, not gonna keep y'all waiting for a chapter.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

***I am a line, call me Will!***

**Max POV:**

So, I have been giving it some thought.

And I have concluded that if unicorns pee glitter, then Ke$ha should be related to a unicorn right?

I voiced my opinions to Fang the other day, and he told me that I belong here in this Group Home for the crazy.

So, I dyed all of his clothes pink. And this is the reason I am hiding in a closet at the moment, dear reader.

Now that you are up-to-date, I shall continue on with my pointless story that all of you people seem to be interested in.

"Max!" Screamed a pink-wearing Fang, "Where the fuck are you?!"

"Your never gonna catch me!" I sang in that greasy guy's voice from Family Guy. Man I love that show.

"Oh yes the fuck I will!" Boomed Fang as he ran in the direction of my voice.

"Stop cursing!" screamed Anne from downstairs.

_Where did she come from? _ I thought, as I lazily laid (?) In the closet.(Not like that readers! Get your mind out of the gutter!)

"Why is everyone yelling?!" Screamed Iggy from a random place in the house.

"You're yelling to Iggs." Commented Nudge from her room it sounded like.

"NO IM NOT!" Iggy screamed, getting louder. If that was possible. "I'm just speaking in bold." He finished, finality sounding in his voice.

"Whateva!" Gazzy replied, in a perfect imitation of Lissa's voice.

Suddenly, the door to my closet flung open. Revealing the King Of Unicorns himself.

Fang. An angry one at that.

"Ah! Don't hurt me Gumdrop!" I screamed, using his new nickname that I gave him because of his… change of attire.

"Max, I don't wanna hurt you." Fang said, in his nicest voice. "I just want to talk to you, in my room, but the only catch is-" He cracked his knuckles "There won't be no talking" Fang finished, with an evil grin on his face.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Iggy yelled, and started to laugh like he was insane or something.

Well, he is here in this Group Home for the crazy right? Makes sense.

"And Max," Fang said-wow he is talking a lot- "Its only gonna hurt a little bit"

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAI-" Iggy started, but was cut off by someone's hand slapping him. I don't know whose it was, but remind me to find them and thank them later.

"Perverted Pyro" I muttered. "I shall call him PP!" I exclaimed, a smile on my previously fearful face.

"Wha?" Fang responded, a confused expression on his face.

And with that window his confusion gave me, I jumped up and ran out of that closet like the bats of Hell were chasing me.

I could hear Fangs big footsteps behind me, catching up to me, pushing himself forward till if he stretched his arm out he could almost grab my arm.

How do I know this? Well, I kinda figured it out when he caught up to me and almost caught me with his arm.

So I jumped from the top of the stairs to the bottom and kept running without stopping.

And without thinking, I ran into the forbidden room of the house. The _**only**_ room in the GH we weren't allowed to go into.

The Basement.

_Flashback: First day I came to the Group Home_

_Anne spoke to me, saying "Well, Max, this concludes our tour of the house! If you have any questions, just come and get me and I will help you with whatever you need." She finished with a smile, and began to walk away, until I stopped her with a question that made her stop cold in her tracks. And made her body go rigid and tense._

_It was an innocent question, and I didn't know what was wrong with it._

"_What's in that door?" I asked, pointing towards a door right next to the steps, almost hidden from the naked eye of a normal human. And it seems like I am anything but normal._

"_What door?" Anne replied, mock confusion on her face._

_But like I said, I'm not normal, so I saw clearly through her lie._

"_The door right here!" I exclaimed, walking over to the door and outlining it with my hand. So now she cannot act like she hadn't of seen it._

"_OH! That!" She said, with mock surprise on her face ."That's the basement! But never go in there. No one in this Group Home is allowed in there. If you do go in there, there will be consequences. Alright?"_

"_I get it" I replied. But in my mind, I knew that there would be a day that I would go in there. And when I do, I will figure out why it is forbidden._

_Flashback ends_

I realize where I ran to, and look around. It is really dark in here.

I turn on the light and gasp at what I see.

In this big basement, it was filled with file cabinets.

I know what you may be thinking, why is that so exciting?

Well, when I first came here, Anne told me that this place wasn't so popular.

And the lie detector determined, that was a lie. Because by what I see, file cabinets hold files.

And the only files that a Group Home would have, are the files of children.

By the plethora (ooh! A big word!) of file cabinets, this place is _really _popular.

I walk down the stairs and stop in front of the first one. This one has numbers on the sides.

As I look around, ALL of them have numbers on the sides.

I go back to the first one I saw and try to open it.

_Locked._

I silently curse, and look around for something to pick the lock, when I suddenly hear a noise upstairs.

_They're footsteps_ I thought, as I find a paperclip.

Hello.

I pick it up, and I realize, that the footsteps are getting closer to the door.

The basement door to be more specific.

I look for a place to hide and I see something that makes my heart stop cold.

It's one of **them.** Those ghosts. Those spirits. Poltergeists or whatever you want to call them.

It looks at me and gestures me forward, telling me to come. I see that it has a sort of urgency to it.

_It's trying to help me, _I thought, and follow its gestures.

It leads me to a small door. Smaller than the usual size door. It is about 3 feet high.

I could fit if I crawled.

Soon, I open the door and shimmey in, and silently close the door. Right on time to.

At the same time the basement door opened to reveal Anne.


	6. The Truth Revealed

**Hey guys! I know it has been a while (more like over a year) but I am back and getting on a new schedule. I have a new laptop, so there will hopefully be no more crashes and such.**

**Iggy: Yeah, so get to work slacker!**

**Me: Anyway, I am thinking about deleting my story Me and Iggy XD. Please give me input as to whether or not i should. KK, ON TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

I look through a crack in the door, staring at Anne as she strolls into the basement, on her iPhone.

"_I understand completely." _Anne murmurs, as if she's afraid of being heard.

I don't know about you, but I think that if your in the safety of a sound-proof basement, and yet you're still whispering, thats a little suspicious.

"_No, I want Maximum Ride exterminated. I want her and her whole kind wiped off the face of the Earth. I want her little bestfriend exterminated, her friends, and anybody else who tries to get in our way. Is that clear?" _A tinny voice says on the other line. It sounded male, about 45 years of age.

As I was concentrating on the phone conversation, something happened.

Something **mutant ** happened.

My vision tunneled out, and it was almost as if I was flying through the door, and into the phone.

Almost instantaneously, my eyes showed a male, who looked worn of age, in a room wearing a whitecoat.

He was on the phone. With Anne.

_What. The. F-duck._

This is not normal. This is not supposed to happen. Im supposed to get better here, not have more things go wrong with me.

I looked around the room, and saw a bed, with velcro straps on the sides loose. I saw medical equipment and syringes and vials filled with unknown substances.

_She's talking to a doctor? _ I ponder, looking around curiously.

"You will follow orders!" I hear him yell, and that snaps me out of my daze.

I see him pace around the room, but I can't get a good glimpse of his face sadly.

" I don't care if she's young, hell I don't care if she was deaf, blind, or mute, but you will exterminate Maximum Ride." He says with irritation tinging his voice.

"_She should obtain further examination._" Anne argues, "_What if she truly is clinically unstable, and we end up murde-" _

"Exterminating is the term we use. I don't like the word murder. It makes us sound like animals, and all we are doing is creating the world a better place by getting rid of these species. What if they rise against mankind, against full human people? What if they take over our world, and make us slaves, and make us the lower species? We cannot let that happen. Think of yourself as an angel. Creating peace. Creating a safer world. Now, I want Maximum Ride and her little cohort of mutants at the Institute of Higher Living, branch number 112.5, in 2 months." He says with such finality in his voice I almost want to do it myself.

Suddenly, I fly through the air again and I am back in the small room. _What was that?_

I hear Anne say a small "Yes, thank you " and then hang up.

She waltzes around the room and goes to one of the filing cabinets. She opens it up and pulls out a file. She reads it sadly, then returns it to its spot. She slowly closes the cabinet and starts to walk up the stairs.

At that moment, a little speck of dust decides to travel its way up into my nasal cavity.

Thus causing me to have a very violent sneeze.

I see Anne freeze, and turn around so fast I'm suprised she didn't have whiplash.

"Who is there" She calls out, anger covering her once sad face.

She walks around the room, looking behind the staircase, behind the filing cabinets and almost every nook and cranny in the room.

Then she stops in front of where I'm hiding, in the little crevice in the wall.

She kneels down slowly and puts her fingernail in the little crack.

My heart is beating a thousand miles per hour.

_What will happen when she finds me? Will I be taken to the Institute? Will I be exterminated?_

My pondering is interrupted by her swinging open the door.

I panic before I realize something very important.

I put my hand up in fear, and I see that my hand is invisible.

I look down at my body and see that the rest is invisible too.

_What the Firetruck?_

Anne looks into the crevice and sees nothing (except technically moi) and leaves, walking back up the stairs and closing the basement door.

I look down again and see that my body is fully visible now.

I am about to leave until I hear a very familiar voice say,

"So I don't get a thank you?"

I turn around to see in all his black attire glory grinning at me,

Fang.

**Iggy POV:**

"Where do you think they went?" I ask Gazzy, irritation dripping from my words. I'm tired of Fang making decisions by himself. Last time I checked, we were a team, not just Fang doing stuff and us following.

We were a flock. The Flock. And we made a pact to stick together, no matter what.

He's obviously not sticking to that pact.

I step out of my room to see Max and Fang walking back upstairs.

"Hey!" I call, speed walking towards them. "What happened? Where'd you go huh?" I ask, my eyes narrowing at the pair. Fang especially.

"I promise to tell you later" He whispered frantically, looking around for most likely Anne.

I calm my features down enough to look normal to any passerby in these small halls. I calmly look at him, but my eyes seem to scream 'You _will _tell me later'

He and Max disappear into her room, and I swiftly turn on my heel and go back into my room, closing the door.

* * *

**HEY! After such a long disappearance I am back! How'd you guys like the chapter? And I will be going back and re-writing my story. Not completely changing the plot, but just upgrading it in a way. Kthxbai**

**~Sky **


End file.
